Harry Potter et le triangle d'or
by kit-a-ronron-cat
Summary: Un Harry Potter qui dans sa quête, oublie un peu qui il est,et pourquoi il l'est,des amis pris dans une histoire compliquée, une jeune femme qui veut se battre, et un mystère: qu'estce que ce triangle d'or qui sauvera Harry? n'oubliez pas la petite review
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et…**

**Prologue**

Si un curieux avait eu l'idée de se promener dans les parages de Godric's Holow, il n'y aurait rien vu de spécial. Des sortilèges repousse-moldu entouraient les ruines d'une maison, la seule chose sans doute intriguante dans les parages, et sans doute la personne aurait-elle ressenti l'envie pressante d'aller manger un hamburger, de serrer sa famille dans ses bras ou encore de rappeler son ex qui lui manquait terriblement. Mais ce sortilège n'aurait fonctionné que si la personne était moldue. Or, le jeune homme qui se trouvait en ce moment même à Godric's Holow n'était pas moldu. Harry Potter appartenait au monde de la magie depuis toujours, même s'il ne l'avait su que le jour de ses 11 ans.

Harry Potter se tenait devant la tombe de ses parents. Le soleil couchant donnait à la scène une teinte rouge sang. Le survivant, comme l'appelaient les journaux sorciers, retenait difficilement les larmes qui affleuraient ses yeux, mais il s'était promis d'être fort. Il se disait que si ses parents pouvaient le voir, ils préfèreraient le voir courageux, surmontant sa peine comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il avait voulu retourner juste une fois sur les lieux du drame, avant de commencer sa quête des horcruxes, qui le conduirait vers l'accomplissement de son destin, ce destin qui avait causé la perte de tant de gens qu'il aimait. Ses parents, son camarade Cédric, son parrain Sirius,…et celui qui avait veillé sur lui dans l'ombre, celui qui avait été son mentor cette année, son seul soutien : Albus Dumbledore.

Il essuya rageusement une larme sur sa joue. Cette fois-ci, plus personne ne mourrait à sa place. Il ne voulait plus jamais se dire que quelqu'un était mort par sa faute. Il poursuivrait seul sa recherche, malgré ce que Ron et Hermione avaient dit. Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, vers l'endroit où étaient enterrés ses parents, et rejoignit son ancien professeur Rémus Lupin qui l'avait accompagné.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre I. : Quand la vengeance paraît dérisoire**

**_Alors voila le précédent chapitre n'était en fait qu'un prologue. Ce qui explique pourquoi il est si court. Ce chapitre-ci est aussi assez court mais c'est ma première fic. Je serais vraiment contente d'avoir des critiques constructives pour m'__ameliorer, et j' essaierai de faire des chapitres plus longs par la suite_. _J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, je ne sais pas en combien de chapitres je la ferai mais il s'agira d'une histoire assez longue._**

* * *

Harry était invité au Terrier pour les vacances, notamment pour voir le très attendu mariage de Fleur et Bill. Il préparait donc sa valise dans la chambre du 4, Privet Drive. Des souvenirs qui n'avaient rien d'heureux le submergaient. Dumbledore attaqué, lui qui ne pouvait pas bouger, le maître des potions qui tuait le directeur. Sa dépouille portée par Hagrid lors de l'enterrement,...Il se sentait plus triste que jamais, plus coupable que jamais. Il venait d'atteindre sa majorité aux yeux du monde sorcier et maintenant qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie hors de l'école de sorcellerie, sa baguette le démangeait. En effet, si les Dursley n'étaient en rien responsables de la mort de Dumbledore, leur méchanceté offrait au survivant une excellente excuse pour passer sa colère.Il pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir aux Dursley : des sorts de Chauve-furie, de Jambencoton, de crache-limaces,…Un sourire qui n'avait rien d'heureux apparut sur son visage. C'était l'heure de régler ses comptes. Monsieur Weasley arriverait à 17 h30, il lui restait donc ¾ d'heures, ¾ d'heures pour leur faire payer 16 ans de mauvais traitements. Il prit sa baguette et descendit lentement les escaliers, comme si chaque marche était à savourer, le rapprochant de la délivrance. Les Dursley étaient dans le salon, Dudley avait mis son émission préférée, un sitcom brésilien complètement stupide.

Harry se racla bruyamment la gorge pour signaler sa présence et sa « famille » le regarda avec…inquiétude ? « Bien sûr », réalisa Harry, « Ils savent quel jour on est et ils n'ont pas tout à fait la conscience tranquille ». Ils suivit leur regard et vit qu'ils fixaient sa baguette avec inquiétude. Il eut un petit rictus et la tendit vers eux. Il était maintenant réellement effrayant, ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la colère accumulée pendant 16 ans, et pendant quelques secondes Harry eut l'impression stupide qu'un vent violent ébouriffait ses cheveux. « Mais… ». Harry redescendit sur terre. Il vit le visage déçu, peiné de Dumbledore, celui qui réprouvait la vengeance, la violence, qui n'aurait jamais attaqué qui que ce soit sans raison. Il vit ensuite le visage horrifié des Dursley. La tante Pétunia, qui ne vivait que pour se prouver qu'elle avait mieux réussi que sa sœur, Vernon, dont le teint de plus en plus rouge ne présageait rien de bon. Un jour sans doute, il recevrait un choc trop important, et mourrait d'une crise cardiaque (« rongé par sa méchanceté », pensa Harry). Son cousin Dudley se cachait derrière sa mère alors qu'il la dépassait en largeur de 50 bons centimètres. Dudley qui n'avait pas de vrais amis, qui était si stupide…Il passerait à côté de la vie, sans jamais l'effleurer. A quoi bon punir ces gens ? Ils étaient si pitoyables soudain aux yeux d'Harry. Il repartit sans rien dire pour prendre ses valises et attendit sur les marches de l'escalier. A 17 h 30, la sonnette retentit. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Arthur Weasley apparemment ravi de revoir Harry.

-Bonjour Harry. Tu vas bien ?

-Bien Monsieur Weasley, et vous ?

-Oh tout va bien Harry, je suis content de te voir. Et je suis aussi content d'avoir pu essayer ta sornette. Elle marche très bien. Tes bagages sont prêts ?

-Une sonnette Monsieur Weasley. Oui j'arrive.

Il prit ses valises et se retourna pour dire au revoir à ceux qui l'avaient accueilli voila 16 ans.

-Et bien…Adieu souffla-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Monsieur Weasley n'insista pas pour que les Dursley lui répondent. Il lui indiqua la voiture du ministère. Harry Potter était un garçon qui avait toutes les raisons d'être malheureux. Et pourtant, il eut un petit éclat de rire.

-Au Terrier ?

-Au Terrier, répondit Arthur Weasley avec un petit sourire.

Lorsqu'il vit au loin apparaître la forme du Terrier, Harry pensa qu'il était vraiment impatient de voir Ginny (…et Ron rectifia-t-il, un peu coupable). Puis, il tiqua. Pourquoi son ami n'était-il pas venu le chercher avec son père ? Peut-être ne voulait-il plus le voir après tout ?

-Mr Weasley ? Pourquoi Ron…

-Il est malade, Harry.

-Malade ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-Oui, un petit accident impliquant Fred et Georges.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Et bien nous dirons qu'il éprouve des difficultés à garder sont déjeuner très longtemps si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Heu…

-Tu devrais aller le voir…Il était impatient que tu viennes, tu sais.

Oui…commença Harry en ouvrant la porte. Mais une tornade rousse s'était déjà jetée sur lui.Elle lui raconta à toute vitesse qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué, qu'elle s'inquiétait énormément pour lui, qu'accessoirement il était un idiot et qu'elle comptait bien le lui prouver...Elle finit par lui chuchoter qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il ferait bien de s'en souvenir. Il passa ensuite dans les bras de Molly Weasley qui bien sûr trouvait qu'il avait beaucoup maigri.

-Fred, Georges ! Les jumeaux, toujours aussi pétillants de malice, étaient eux aussi au Terrier.

-Salut Harry!

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui et vous ?

-Très bien ! Lancèrent-ils en chœur. Molly Weasley fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient un peu trop joyeux à son goût. Quelle sottise pouvaient-ils encore manigancer ? Avec les préparations du mariage, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était une de leurs farces douteuses.

-Je peux aller voir Ron, Mrs Weasley ?

-Bien sûr mon chéri. Il est dans sa chambre. Harry grimpa les escaliers avec Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Ron ?

-...

- C'est grave ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Disons que ce n'est pas très agréable.

TOC TOC

Ginny n'attendit pas la réponse, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte.

-Coucou frérot ! Devine qui je t'amène ? Claironna la rouquine

-Salut R…Oh Merlin !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre II : Quand une petite question vous agace prodigieusement**

_Voila le chapitre 2. J'accepte avec plaisir les critiques je ne demande qu'a m'améliorer._

* * *

**  
**

Ron avait la tête plongée dans un seau et il vomissait « allègrement ». Harry pensa que hurg, c'était vraiment dégoutant et puis il se souvint que c'était de son meilleur ami qu'il s'agissait et qu'il ferait peut-être bien de dire quelque chose de réconfortant. Mais le survivant, qui n'était décidément pas très dégourdi dans ce genre de situations, fut devancé par Ginny qui s'enquit d'un air joyeux :

-Alors Ron, ça va ?

-Pour la dernière fois Ginny…Non ! Ca se voit tout de même que ça va pas ! Ron avait redressé la tête et on pouvait voir qu'il était très pâle

-Heu…Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda timidement Harry.

-Tu veux vomir à ma place ?

-Ron, tu ne dis pas bonjour à Harry ? Demanda la jeune fille faussement énervée. Il va croire que tu n'es pas content de le voir !

-Salut Harry, je…Il dut replonger sa tête dans le seau et Harry put entendre un net « Oooh, je vais mourir » de son meilleur ami.

C'est le moment que choisit Molly Weasley pour rentrer : « Oh non Ronald Weasley, sûrement pas », lança-t'elle gaiement, un tas de chaussettes dans les bras. « Tu ne mourras pas avant d'avoir rempli tes devoirs d'hôte ».

-Uh ?

Harry et Ginny eurent juste le temps de voir passer un ouragan appelé Hermione, reconnaissable à ses cheveux ébouriffés. La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de son ami, puis recula vivement et lui demanda :

-Ron, est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme se demandait quand cette question le ferait sortir de ses gonds, mais il esquissa un sourire pour répondre que tout allait bien, quand il sentit une nouvelle fois le désir irrépressible de son déjeuner d'aller voir ailleurs, et il se précipita hors de la chambre. Hermione semblait inquiète et regardait l'endroit où se trouvait Ron deux secondes plus tôt. Puis, elle sembla se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule.

-Oh excusez-moi! Bonjour Harry, Ginny!

-Salut Hermione! Répondirent-ils, amusés par le rougissement soudain de leur amie.

-Tu as vu ? Demanda innocemment Ginny. Notre Ronnie n'utilise pas le seau devant Hermione. Elle a droit à des égards !

Hermione eut un regard interrogateur vers Harry qui prit la mine du monsieur-qui-n'était-au-courant-de-rien.

-Comment a-t-il attrapé ça ? Demanda Hermione.

-Hé bien…hésita Ginny. C'est idiot…Il prenait son petit déjeuner et il était distrait, comme souvent depuis quelques temps -dit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à son amie. Il a voulu boire son jus de citrouille, et dans ses brumes matinales, il n'a pas vu qu'il prenait le dernier produit de Fred et Georges, qui déjeunaient avec nous ce jour-là. Il a bu un dérivé des pastilles de Gerbes superpuissant !

-Oh…Fit seulement Hermione.

-Oui, Ron est très distrait pour le moment…dit Ginny, faussement pensive. Son amie comprendrait-elle un jour les sous-entendus ? Elle commençait à désepérer…

* * *

Les trois jeunes gens décendirent dîner avec le reste de la famille Weasley, qui était là pour fêter l'arrivée d'Harry et Hermione. Curieusement, Ron n'avait pas très faim. Fred et Georges parlèrent longuement de tout ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire pour le mariage.

-Harry, est-ce que tu as remarqué que la tension sexuelle entre Ron et Hermione est à son comble ?

-Heu...

-Tout à fait, bien répondu! Le taquina Fred.

-Et comme nous sommes ses grands frères aimants...

-Et que ça va nous permettre de bien rire...

-Nous avons mis au point cette petite chose. Il montra fièrement une petite fiole contenant un liquide rouge.

-Nous avons besoin de ton aimable conplicité pour mettre ceci dans le verre de nos amis.

-Heu...

-Merci Harry, on savait qu'on pouvait compter sur toi!

-Hey attendez! C'est quoi, ce machin ?

-Un aphrodisiaque bien sûr! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mieux qu'un aphrodisiaque les rapprocher ?

Le survivant se demanda un instant si les jumeaux avaient encore toutes leurs facultés mentales. Mais leur sourire sarcastique le rassura. Puis, il se dit qu'à la réflexion ça n'était pas si bête...Ils ne se tiendraient plus, ils baisseraient un peu leurs gardes et...CRAC songea Harry amusé...Ils s'embrasseraient! Son sourire venant s'ajouter à celui des deux rouquins, l'affaire fut conclue. Le jour du mariage, il se débrouillerait pour détourner l'attention de ses amis, et Fred et Georges verseraient la potion.

Après ce repas détendu, qui avait fait oublier à Hermione et Harry leurs soucis, ils allèrent à l'étage. Ron dormait déjà, il avait la tête posée sur ses mains, comme un petit garçon. Harry vit Hermione couver son meilleur ami d'un regard tendre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dégager une petite mèche du front. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir, dit au revoir à son autre meilleur ami et sortit.

* * *

-Non! Pas Harry! Je vous en prie. Pas lui, tuez-moi mais ne faites pas de mal à Harry!

Comme souvent, la mère d'Harry suppliait Voldemort d'épargner son fils. Il rêvait tellement de cette scène, depuis que les détraqueurs la lui avaient fait revivre. Il pouvait entendre les sanglots de sa mère, comme s'il y était.

-Non...Non! Pas Ron. Pitié, ne le tuez pas!

Le survivant se redressa dans son lit. On pleurait dans la chambre voisine...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre III : les sanglots longs d'Hermione…**

**La langueur monotone de Ron**

_Alors voila le chapitre 3. Merci a mes deux reviewers maywen et bisounours 666. Il y a une spéciale dédicace à ma maywen adorée. Je suppose que tu comprendras. Avec toute la tendresse d'Hermione pour Ginny. _

-Les sanglots venaient de la chambre d'à côté. Etait-ce Ginny ou Hermione ? Harry ne supporterait pas de voir Ginny pleurer, peut-être à cause de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus la laisser pleurer…Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Ron et gratta à la porte de la chambre des filles, puis l'ouvrit doucement.

-Ginny ? Oh…

En réalité, la rouquine semblait aller plutôt bien, mis à part le fait qu'elle semblait inquiète pour son amie qui sanglotait dans ses bras.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Elle a fait un cauchemar, répondit Ginny à sa place.

-Tout le temps, toutes les nuits ! Hermione répéta ces mots plusieurs fois.

-Shhhht. Elle lui caressait les cheveux doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive tout le temps, Hermione ?

-Ron. Toutes les nuits, il meurt toutes les nuits ! Je le vois et je ne peux rien faire !

Harry pouvait comprendre ça, il rêvait souvent de Ginny morte. Il dormait peu et mal. Harry souffrait de voir son amie ainsi, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle raconte son rêve ? Elle se sentirait mieux après…Mais lorsqu'il lui proposa, elle fit signe que non de la tête. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien pour elle, il l'embrassa sur le front et après avoir dit au revoir à son ex-fiancée, il sortit, le cœur gros. Il retourna dans sa chambre et heurta un objet qui traînait par terre, ce qui réveilla son ami. Celui-ci releva une tête très ébouriffée et marmonna un « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » ensommeillé.

-Rien Ron, rendors-toi !

-Attends ! Je voudrais te parler d'un truc…Commença le rouquin.

-Oui ? L'encouragea Harry.

-En fait…Je…Tu vois…

-Ron ?

-Oui ?

-Quand est-ce que tu comptes parler à Hermione ?

-De quoi ?

Harry lui fit les gros yeux –il avait sans doute oublié que dans le noir, l'effet n'était pas flagrant. Il eut un petit grognement de protestation et alluma la lumière, son sermon serait bien plus impressionnant si son ami pouvait voir le visage très agacé du survivant. Mais Harry vit son ami la tête entre les mains, l'air désespéré. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui avait un gouffre à ses pieds. Le jeune homme se dit alors que Ron avait peut-être déjà assez de soucis comme ça. Il l'aiderait gentiment, demain, et peut-être pourrait-il lui faire comprendre certaines choses.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des filles, Hermione se remettait de son cauchemar.

-Je suis désolée Ginny, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Hermione, soupira-t-elle, tu ne me déranges pas ! On est amies, c'est normal que je te console quand tu ne vas pas bien, non ?

-Merci. Murmura la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Mais oui ! J'aurais voulu avoir une sœur comme toi. Tu me comprends toujours, parfois je n'ai même pas besoin de te parler, tu sais à quoi je pense parce que tu penses la même chose. On est différentes, toutes les deux, mais en même temps on se ressemble tellement ! Quand on est devenues amies, je ne croyais pas à ma chance. Je me disais : c'est trop bien, trop parfait pour toi.Ca ne durera pas…Parfois je me dis…

-Oui ?

-Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Ca n'a pas été très drôle pour moi…Tu sais, les gens me regardaient, et j'avais l'impression qu'ils pensaient : « Tu es nulle, tu n'as pas d'amis, tu es laide, juste un rat de bibliothèque ». Où étais-tu ?

-Je suis là maintenant !

-Merci.

Elle s'étreignirent très fort, puis s'endormirent chacune dans leur lit, apaisées par la présence de l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre IV : Quand la si sage Hermione a une révélation**

Pourquoi, en cette chaude matinée d'été, Hermione Granger bénissait-elle Molly Weasley ? Pour comprendre, il nous faut reprendre dès le lever de celui-ci. Ronald Weasley ne pouvait pas être qualifié de lève-tôt. Selon lui, il était parfaitement stupide de se lever aux « aurores » quand on n'avait rien d'intéressant à faire. Malheureusement pour lui, et c'est là où nous voulons en venir, sa mère pensait que justement, le jeune homme en question avait un tas de choses à faire. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur avait lieu le lendemain, et le rouquin dut exécuter la liste des tâches suivantes : dégnommer le jardin, nettoyer la cour, dresser les tentes, placer les tables et les chaises, installer les décorations prévues par les filles, installer l'énorme tapis menant à l'autel (la cérémonie avait lieu dans le jardin). Mais en quoi cela concernai-t-il Hermione ? Hé bien il faut savoir qu'il faisait très chaud et que la tâche était ardue. Ron dut enlever son t-shirt pour travailler et alors qu'elle Harry et Ginny le rejoignaient pour l'aider, la jeune fille resta stupéfaite. Son ami avait un torse magnifique, parsemé de taches de rousseurs. Elle était comme hypnotisée. Ses muscles étaient fins, mais pas trop. Il était assez pâle, mais Hermione trouvait cela incroyable. « Je veux être une tâche de rousseur », pensa-t-elle fascinée.

-Tu te rinces l'œil, Hermione ?

Cette dernière sursauta et crut mourir de honte quand elle vit le sourire goguenard de son amie.

-Non, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Et là, cette jeune femme qui avait toujours eu réponse à tout ne trouva rien à dire. Elle baissait les bras. Voilà, elle en avait assez. Ginny la bombardait de sous-entendus depuis deux jours, et Hermione n'en pouvait plus de nier, de sauver les apparences.

-Ca va, tu as gagné Ginny ! Oui, je regarde ton frère parce que je le trouve trop sexy torse nu, tu es contente ?

La rouquine resta stupéfaite, elle n'était pas habituée à ça de la part de son amie.

-Tu es amoureuse pas vrai ?

-Oui. Depuis longtemps. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à le répéter sinon je te jette un sort que tu ne peux même pas imaginer !

-Tu devrais le lui dire Hermione. Il…

-Non ! Je ne lui dirai rien, fin de la discussion.

Lorsque le travail fut terminé, le trio se réunit dans la chambre de Ron, profitant du fait que Ginny faisait des courses avec sa mère. Le but de cette réunion impromptue était de discuter des horcruxes. Harry voulait donner le change, il ne fallait pas que ses amis se doutent de quelque chose.

-Alors Harry, que ferons nous ?

-Les pistes sont minces pour le moment. Je pense que nous irons dans l'allée des embrumes, mentit Harry.

-C'est tout ? Je pensais que tu avais un plan plus précis ? Hermione arborait son air le plus soupçonneux. Cette fille était décidément bien trop intelligente !

-Peut être bien, mais je vous avertirai en temps voulu, je ne veux pas m'avancer sans preuves.

Ron lui décocha un regard bizarre. Harry ne pouvait mettre des mots là-dessus mais il avait une drôle d'impression.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on parle de ça pour le moment ! Tenta-t-il de se justifier. On pense à la fête. Les problèmes viendront bien assez tôt. Il se rembrunit et ses amis préférèrent changer de sujet.

-Tu n'as pas hâte de voir la robe de Ginny, Harry ? Le taquina son amie.

-Oh si ! Il disait cela en rougissant un peu, mais il s'agissait de ses amis, ils connaissaient bien ses sentiments envers Ginny !

Ils continuèrent à bavarder jusqu'à ce que Ginny revienne de ses courses. Brusquement, Ron et Hermione se souvinrent de choses urgentes à faire, et le « survivant » se demanda s'il survivrait à un tête-à-tête avec Ginny. Mais elle le rassura vite :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je ne suis pas venue te harceler.

-Ginny…

-Je suis venue parce que mon frère et ma meilleure amie ont besoin de moi. Fred et Georges t'ont parlé de leur projet ?

-Oui.

-Nous nous chargerons de mettre le produit dans leur verre. Les jumeaux se chargent d'une diversion. Moi je m'occupe d'Hermione et toi de Ron.

-Bien.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Je sais que ça fait affreusement cliché, mais…Je t'aime.

Harry ne put rien y redire. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait tellement envie de se laisser aller. Juste une minute. Une toute petite minute où il ne serait pas un héros. Pas un survivant. S'il n'était pas le survivant, il pourrait embrasser Ginny. La jeune fille ne se torturait pas autant que lui. Elle approchait déjà ses lèvres. Est-ce que vous avez remarqué qu'on ne sait jamais vraiment quand commence un baiser ? Celui-ci ne paraissait même pas réel. Un fantôme de baiser. Il avait un goût d'angoisse, de précipitation. C'était un baiser d'urgence, trop plein de frustration pour être vraiment agréable. C'était le genre de baiser qu'on échange pour se souvenir de l'autre. Et c'est précisément de ceux-là qu'on ne se souvient pas.

Ron et Hermione se promenaient dehors. Il faisait chaud et nuageux. Le temps était lourd.

-Tu crois qu'il fera beau ?

La question d'Hermione n'était pas aussi innocente qu'il y paraissait.

-Je ne sais pas Hermione.

-Je ne parlais pas que de demain.

-Je sais. Tu es le genre de filles qui ne peut pas dire : « Ron, tu crois qu'Harry va mourir ? Tu crois que l'un de nous va mourir ? ». Les autres filles disent ça.

Hermione cherchait le regard de Ron. Où voulait-t-il en venir ? Il la trouvait donc si bizarre que ça ?

-Toi, tu es trop intelligente pour ça. Poursuivit-t-il. Je ne sais pas si on va mourir. Je peux te dire que je ne veux pas mourir, ça tu t'en doutes. Je crève de peur Hermione. Mais tu sais ce qui me rassure ?

-Non.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais prit simplement sa main, sans la regarder. Il la serra un peu plus fort puis murmura un « bonne nuit » et rentra au Terrier.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mea culpa: Voila alors je sais que j ai mis longtemps à écrire ce chapitre mais je suis en blocus, j ai beaucoup de travail et j ai eu enormement de mal a ecrire ce chapitre ( en fait peut-être que vous vous en fichez...peut-être que personne ne va lire cette fic...) Enfin a tout hasard, je vous livre le fruit de ma reflexion et j espere que cela vous plaira**_

_**hmm je dois vraiment préciser que tout est a JKR**_ ?

* * *

Ce matin-là, Hermione se réveilla avec le sourire. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit que le soleil était au rendez-vous. Cette nuit, elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar sur Ron, c'était sans doute bon signe. Il faisait beau, c'était le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Elle sentait que la journée serait formidable. Pattenrond s'étira puis vint faire un câlin à sa maîtresse. Ils se firent un bisou esquimau et le chat roux ronronna comme une locomotive.

-Tu crois que Ron trouvera ma robe jolie ?

Le chat se contenta de fermer les yeux pour acquiescer.

-Je suis un peu nerveuse, avoua-t elle.

Pattenrond la regarda semblant dire « Tout ira bien » et Hermione, rassurée, alla prendre sa douche avant qu'une horde de Weasley n'envahisse la salle de bains.

Dans la chambre de Ron, un garçon regardait son ami ronfler avec amusement. Il eut un pincement au cœur quand il songea que c'était sa dernière journée avec ses amis. Après, il partirait. Harry avait l'impression d'être en sursis. L'avenir lui faisait si peur. Il aurait voulu prolonger cette journée indéfiniment, oublier qu'il mourrait peut-être bientôt. Il sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux. Il aurait voulu hurler, dire que ce n'était pas juste. Pas juste de devoir arrêter ses études, pas juste de se séparer de ses amis et de la fille qu'il aimait. Pas juste de devoir jouer les héros. Mais il repensa à ses parents. Il fallait qu'il soit digne d'eux. Eux non plus n'avaient pas choisi. Il se battrait comme eux. Même si ça ne servait à rien, il aurait essayé. Il entendit la désagréable petite voix dans sa tête se moquer de lui « C'est encore plus beau quand c'est inutile !».

Il se leva pour se préparer. Pendant ce temps, Mrs Weasley s'énervait à finir tous les préparatifs.

-Hermione, chérie, veux-tu bien aller voir si les garçons sont réveillés ?

-Bien sûr Mrs Weasley.

Elle croisa Harry qui allait à la salle de bains, et qui la prévint que Ronald la marmotte serait peu enclin à sortir de son lit. Elle entra dans la chambre, s'assit sur le lit du rouquin et ne put s'empêcher de dégager une petite mèche de son front.

-Coucou, Ron. C'est le matin.

Elle s'attendait à être rabrouée. Pourtant, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et lui sourit.

-Salut.

Hermione fut si surprise qu'elle ne put s'empêcher un :

-Tu ne ronchonnes pas ?

-Je ne ronchonnerais pas si j'étais réveillé ainsi tous les matins.

Hermione en rougit de plaisir. Ron semblait un peu gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire, mais semblait en même temps heureux d'avoir pu le dire. Son amie lui décocha un sourire radieux et se leva.

-Allons paresseux, il faut te préparer, lui dit-elle gentiment.

Et elle sortit en se répétant ce que Ron lui avait dit. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle l'écrive. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il était aussi gentil avec elle. Puis, elle se sermonna « Tu n'es pas Lavande Brown, ressaisis-toi ». Mais elle se permit tout de même un petit gloussement. Et puis un rougissement. Et puis enfin un cri de joie à réveiller tout le Terrier. Est-ce qu'il se passait enfin quelque chose ?

Bientôt, les invités commencèrent à affluer pour la cérémonie. Il y avait beaucoup de membres de l'ordre. Charlie était revenu de Roumanie, et Percy était plus ou moins réconcilié avec sa famille, même si Ron et les jumeaux étaient très distants : ils étaient plus rancuniers que le reste de la famille. Il y avait bien sûr la famille de Fleur, dont la petite Gabrielle qui était demoiselle d'honneur avec Ginny.

Lorsque les filles descendirent, prêtes et très élégantes, après que les garçons aient enfilé leurs tenues de soirée, Harry émit un petit sifflement admiratif. Ginny et Gabrielle portaient comme prévu une superbe robe dorée -avec un superbe décolleté pour Ginny-, nota innocemment Harry. Hermione portait une jolie robe brune qui mettait en valeur ses grands yeux.

-Elles sont ravissantes, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

Il se retourna vers l'intéressé qui regardait Hermione avec un sourire béat, comme s'il était tout seul. Le survivant lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Hein ?

Harry lui montra les filles du menton et pria pour que Ron ne mette pas la journée à comprendre…Il craignait la susceptibilité de son amie.

-Oh ! Hermione, tu es…enfin…Je veux dire…Tu es très belle !

Lui et Hermione arboraient un teint rouge très intéressant, genre « coucher de soleil ».

-Et moi ? Je suis un scroutt à pétard ? Demanda Ginny faussement offusquée.

Mais Ron ne lui répondit pas, il sortit très vite dans la cour en marmonnant un « Préparer…Chaises…Invités… ».

La cérémonie fut émouvante. Bill n'était plus le séduisant jeune homme qu'on avait connu. Les cicatrices qui lui couvraient le visage étaient larges et irrégulières. Mais Fleur le regardait aussi tendrement qu'avant, et Bill sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, qu'il avait bien trouvé la femme de sa vie. Et comme l'avait dit la jeune femme elle-même, sa beauté était largement suffisante pour deux !

Des amies de sa mère, vélanes, étaient venues pour offrir un chant aux jeunes mariés, qui leur porterait bonheur. Les invités étaient comme hypnotisés. Mais cette fois, Ron ne les regarda même pas. Alors qu'Hermione allait présenter ses félicitations au couple après la cérémonie, Fleur lui chuchota un « Tu as de la chance » à l'oreille. La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Mes amies vélanes m'ont fait remarquer qu'un des invités ne les avait même pas regardées durant leur chant. Elles en étaient même un peu vexées, plaisanta-t elle.

-Je ne comprends pas…

La jeune mariée se contenta de désigner Ron du menton, qui discutait un peu plus loin avec Harry.

-Vas vite les rejoindre ! Et elle la poussa gentiment dans le dos.

-Alors Hermione, que penses-tu des mariages sorciers ? Lui demanda le rouquin.

-Oh, c'était très intéressant…Je veux dire…Oui, c'est très différent. En réalité, Hermione ne faisait pas tellement attention à ce qu'elle disait. Elle se demandait si Fleur lui avait fait une blague, ou si elle était sincère.

-Les enfants, vous venez ? Demanda Mrs Weasley. Vous allez à cette table, là.

Le trio, Ginny et les jumeaux étaient installés à la même table. C'était parfait pour mettre à exécution leur plan, mais Harry se demandait avec un peu d'inquiétude en quoi consistait la diversion de Fred et Georges.

-Fred, c'est quoi votre diversion ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il faisait déjà noir, au moment où tout le monde mangeait son gâteau (et où Ron négociait une deuxième part auprès de sa mère).

-Tu vas le savoir, Harry, ça commence…maintenant !

C'est alors qu'on entendit comme une explosion. Tout le monde se retourna vers l'endroit où elle avait eu lieu, pour voir un magnifique…Feu d'artifice. Apparemment, les jumeaux pouvaient mettre leur talent au service de causes plus sérieuses que le simple capharnaüm. L'étang s'illuminait maintenant de reflets dorés, et le ciel était décoré de superbes arabesques étincelantes. De minuscules petites fées descendirent vers les invités. Hermione se retournait pour dire aux jumeaux que c'était magnifique, lorsqu'elle vit Harry verser quelque chose dans le verre de Ron.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que…

-Vous avez vu ? C'est génial, non ? Je ne pensais pas qu'ils feraient un truc pareil ! Sur ces paroles, Ron vida son verre de jus de citrouille, sans se douter de la surprise qu'on lui réservait.

-Oui…Magnifique… Dit Hermione en jetant un regard inquisiteur à Harry, très pris dans la contemplation de ses couverts. Ginny, qui avait vu la scène, lui lança un regard désespéré : que fallait-il faire, maintenant ?

Mais ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, si ce n'est espérer qu'ils en sortent en un seul morceau : Hermione allait leur arracher les yeux. Mais celle-ci ne les regardait pas. Elle fixait Ron.

-Ronald…Tu te sens bien ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. Il était terriblement rouge. Il semblait essayer désespérément de ne pas baisser le regard vers le décolleté généreux d'Hermione. Cette dernière semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il avait. Elle voulut prendre sa main dans la sienne, mais lorsqu'elle effleura sa peau, il haleta et retira vivement la sienne.

-Ca va…Ca va…Ca va bien.

Il bafouillait, semblait perdre pied.

Alors que chacun semblait attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose, les violons, guitares et flûtes se mirent en branle. C'était le moment où les mariés et tous les invités se levaient pour danser. Et visiblement, dans le monde sorcier, personne ne pouvait y échapper. Naturellement, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent ensemble puisqu'ils comptaient parmi les rares célibataires.

Ron plaça maladroitement ses mains autour des hanches de son amie, tremblant.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira, Ron ? Demanda doucement Hermione.

-Oui…Souffla-t il seulement.

Au fur et à mesure de la danse, alors qu'ils étaient soigneusement observés par leurs amis et les jumeaux, Ron et Hermione s'enhardissaient un peu. La main de Ron descendait un peu plus bas, le corps d'Hermione se faisait un peu plus proche. Lorsque la musique devint plus lente, plus tendre, ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Beaucoup de gens avaient regagné leurs chaises. Mais eux ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Ils n'étaient plus capable de penser, c'était si bon, trop bon…Trop beau.

Les investigateurs de ce plan retinrent leur souffle lorsque Ron rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son amie, et ils eurent du mal à ne pas crier de joie lorsqu'ils les virent échanger enfin leur premier baiser, un baiser tellement amoureux, tellement…Il y avait comme des étincelles de joie, un peu de bonheur dans l'air. Il la serrait dans ses bras. Il était si grand, et elle si petite. Ensemble, ils étaient si beaux. C'était tellement fort, tellement…

Soudain, Hermione se dégagea brusquement. Ils la virent parler au rouquin, visiblement en colère. Lui semblait pétrifié. Plus personne ne bougeait. Des danseurs autour d'eux jetaient des regards curieux. Avant que les épieurs aient compris quelque chose, Hermione était retournée en courant au Terrier.

Ronald Weasley, en ce moment, était un jeune homme anéanti. Il ne bougeait pas. Ne criait pas. Ne rouspétait pas. Il semblait attendre que la foudre s'abatte sur lui, ou qu'un vent le balaie, loin de là, pour ne pas voir le regard plein de compassion de son ami, celui désolé de sa sœur, ceux surpris de ses frères. Il se dirigea vers la table d'où ils l'observaient. Elle l'avait rejeté…Les larmes allaient couler, s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il en sentait une menacer de tomber. Il marcha plus vite. Pas maintenant. Qu'il sauve au moins sa fierté. Il dépassait presque la table…La première larme roula sur sa joue. Harry l'attrapa par le bras. Il s'en défit facilement. La seconde larme était là. Il sentit son cœur comme se déchirer en deux. Ne pas le montrer. Il s'en fichait. Harry et ses frères lui coururent après. Il courait donc ? Il ne s'en était pas aperçu…

Il les avait semés. Il s'assit, s'essuya les yeux et sortit sa baguette. Il savait ce qui le soulagerait. Il devait se faire mal. Au moins, il ne penserait plus qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais. Il prononça le sortilège tranchant, comme il le faisait depuis quelque temps, quand il souffrait trop. Le sang perla sur son poignet. Il regarda, fasciné. Et il ne pensa plus à rien quelques instants. Il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait de…de qui au fait ? Ce n'était qu'une fille. Juste une fille comme les autres. Il voulait tellement y croire. Ne pas être atteint par ce rejet. Ne pas être si amoureux. Et pourtant, il devait fermer les yeux si fort pour que les larmes ne coulent pas ! Et pourtant…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VI : De nobles et stupides raisons…

**_C'est un chapitre assez court mais je suis toujours en examens et bon c'est juste un chapitre de transition mais j ai commencé à écrire le suivant vous aurez bientôt la suite. Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis c'est très utile pour vous satisfaire (le lecteur est roi ;) )_**

****

****

* * *

********

Ron entendit soudain un bruit. Il tapota vivement son poignet de sa baguette pour refermer la plaie et se redressa.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne répondit. Il avait du rêver…Il laissa échapper un soupir et se dirigea discrètement vers le Terrier. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il avait été suffisamment humilié pour ce soir et voulait juste dormir. Oublier au moins cette nuit que la fille dont il était fou amoureux l'avait repoussé devant tout le monde. Il se sentit ridicule. Il se l'était pourtant suffisamment répété, qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle ! Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il avait eu comme une pulsion, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Maintenant, elle ne voudrait sûrement plus le voir. Elle avait paru si énervée : elle lui avait demandé sèchement pourquoi il avait fait ça, et lui n'avait pas su quoi répondre…

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se blottit dans les draps et les larmes se remirent à couler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la revoir si belle dans sa longue robe. Et ce matin, quand elle l'avait réveillé doucement. C'était l'idée du bonheur, pour lui, être réveillé ainsi par son amie. Il s'endormit, les songes peuplés par une belle jeune fille qui soudain lui arrachait le coeur et l'écrasait sous ses talons.

Harry n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Ron ! Où pouvait-il bien être ? La fête finie, il ne put qu'aller se coucher. Dans les escaliers, il vit Hermione, qui allait aussi se coucher. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité : cette nuit, il partait sans prévenir ses deux amis. Lui en voudraient-ils beaucoup ? Hermione le fixait dans les yeux, et il eut une drôle de sensation. Il avait déjà ressenti ça : qu'est-ce que c'était ? Quand est-ce qu'on l'avait déjà regardé comme ça ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Hermione était déjà partie.

Il alla se coucher avec un sentiment de malaise et de culpabilité. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Tout était prêt pour son départ, et il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les habitants du Terrier s'endorment.

Lorsque le silence fut complet, alors que tous les Weasley devaient dormir, Harry sortit de son lit. Il avait préparé son sac en cachette, il n'avait plus qu'à descendre et s'éloigner un peu pour transplaner.

Lorsqu'il fut dans la cour, il enfila la longue cape de voyage qu'il avait préparée. Il marcha un peu plus loin pour que personne ne l'entende transplaner. Il était triste de quitter ainsi ceux qui l'avaient accueilli comme un membre de la famille, mais il ne voulait pas mettre en danger ses amis, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était pour de « nobles et stupides raisons », comme le disait Ginny. Il se retourna, parce que contempler le Terrier lui faisait trop de mal, et il disparut dans la nuit.

Plus loin, une personne se cachait derrière un arbre. Elle avait vu Harry partir. Elle secoua la tête, l'air agacé, et transplana à son tour. Plus rien ne vint troubler le silence, le calme était retombé sur la maison.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Voila un nouveau chapitre, assez court. Mais je publierai la suite tres bientot. N'hésitez psa a ma laisser une indication (petite mine de chien battu), c'est tres utile pour s ameliorer.  
**_

* * *

Le début de la quête

Harry entra au Chaudron Baveur. Rabattant bien sa capuche sur sa tête pour que Tom ne le reconnaisse pas, il réclama une chambre et tendit précipitamment son argent au tenancier après avoir reçu sa clé. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur le lit, épuisé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude du transplannage et avait du marcher un peu sous cette pluie battante, qui s'était déclanchée juste après son départ. Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir, il pensait à ses amis, à la famille Weasley. Il ne leur avait laissé aucune lettre, aucune explication. Qu'aurait-il pu leur dire ? « Chers amis, chers Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas, je pars en mission pour tuer le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire de la magie. Prenez soin de vous, amicalement Harry James Potter » ?

Il était fatigué. De tout. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et passa la nuit à regarder sa chambre dans l'obscurité.

Hermione s'approcha de lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle », pensa-t il. Il la dévorait des yeux, et cela semblait lui plaire. Il lui prit le bras pour l'amener contre lui, et il respira son parfum. Cette odeur l'étourdissait, c'était comme s'il avait bu du whisky pur feu. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, il l'embrassa doucement, très délicatement. Il sentit que son souffle s'accélérait contre sa bouche, alors il frôla son dos, puis s'attarda sur la taille. Elle caressait sa nuque lentement d'une main, et de l'autre elle glissait ses doigts sur la paume de sa main. Il baissa ses mains vers la naissance de ses fesses…

-Ron !

Elle se mit soudain à le secouer sans ménagement.

-Ron !

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Il avait devant lui une autre Hermione, une Hermione un peu grondeuse.

-Tu ne dois pas t'endormir, Ron ! Souffla-t elle à son compagnon. Il faisait sombre, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était nerveuse.

-Merde, désolé Hermy, j'me suis pas rendu compte…

Il ne voulait pas lui causer plus de soucis, mais il était si fatigué qu'il n'avait pu résister. Il se redressa un peu, et prit la tasse de café qu'elle lui tendait. Il se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Après ce qui s'était passé, il ne voulait plus être trop près d'elle, et évitait autant que possible de croiser son regard. Il se sentait honteux. Là, il était tellement vulnérable, lui qui avait toujours voulu l'impressionner.

-Parle-moi, Ron. Dis-moi à quoi tu penses.

-Tu t'es déjà dit que tu voudrais être n'importe qui d'autre ? Tout mais pas toi ?

-Oui. Très souvent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te le dirai quand tu me diras ta raison, à toi.

Il se retourna vers elle avec un petit sourire. Il la reconnaissait bien là. C'était vraiment une attitude Hermionesque. Toujours vouloir tout comprendre, même les motivations d'un âne.

-Je te le dirai quand tu seras grande, plaisanta-t il.

Elle ne répondit rien, elle le regardait juste par-dessus sa tasse de café. Elle semblait scruter ses pensées. Il se retourna vivement, et frotta ses bras machinalement. La pluie tombait de plus en plus doucement sur les pavés. Peut être que demain, il ferait beau…


End file.
